Many people who take part in physical activities such as, for example, running or cycling have a need to carry liquid on their person, usually held in a portable water bottle.
Carrying the water bottles, particularly whilst running, is a common problem. Holding the bottle or a handle of the bottle in a clenched hand is not preferable as this quickly becomes uncomfortable and can interrupt the running style and rhythm of the user.
Many runners carry a belt of some kind on which the water bottle can be clipped, or carry a backpack to hold the bottle. These methods too can become uncomfortable and disruptive, particularly when movement causes the bottle to repeatedly knock against side of the wearer.